


The Woman, the Myth

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [30]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s journalism, then there’s gossip. You’re one of the lucky few to be the subject of both.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman, the Myth

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Andy/Miranda - "I forgive you, my dragon-wife..."](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5976652#t5976652).

“Well, at least it’s only HuffPo,” Andy says, rubbing her wife’s shoulders as she reads over her at the breakfast table. “Nobody has read HuffPo since 2010.”

“I should call Arianna myself about this rubbish,” Miranda says icily, folding the paper closed and tossing it aside. “Really, Andrea, you’re a writer. Tell me, what has happened to the integrity of honest journalism?”

Andy makes a sympathetic noise and comes around to slide into Miranda’s lap, knowing when she needs a voice of reason. “There’s journalism, then there’s gossip. You’re one of the lucky few to be the subject of both.” She removes Miranda’s glasses and sets them on the table.

“The dragon lady,” Miranda mutters, lips pursed. “How… _cute_.”

If Andy didn’t know Miranda better, she’d think Miranda was too tough to be affected by a stupid puff piece on “difficult women” in the industry. Miranda’s been through a lot, but being called out like this in a respected publication is the sort of blow she’s tired of dodging.

“Dragons are fierce,” Andy says, kissing Miranda on the cheek. “Protective. Powerful. _Legendary_.” She brushes back a lock of Miranda’s hair. “I’d say it could be worse.”

Miranda smiles—just a little, but it’s a start. “You have a way with words.” She wraps her arms around Andy, curling into her embrace. “I’m sorry I’ve been so cross this morning.”

“No worries,” Andy says easily. “I forgive you, my dragon wife.”

The joke is _almost_ worth the withering glare Miranda gives her.


End file.
